


she was like the summer

by ClementineKitten



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, and i love saihara my son, hello naughty children it's angst time, i could wax poetic about kaede all day i love her, spoilers for chapter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: Kaede was like the summer, bright and happy.





	she was like the summer

Kaede was like the summer. Bright, enthusiastic, and filled to the brim with boundless energy. She was always bursting at the seams with unbridled excitement, always moving, always trying new things. Her smile lit up the room like a ray of light penetrating the darkness, and her hair resembled a lazy band of weak sunlight on an early morning. Her eyes were wide, hungry for information, the colour of tulips emerging from the earth.

She got angry easy. She was intense and strong-willed, and took challenges head-on, facing them with everything she had. To some it may have been irritating, to others endearing. Her eyes would spark with determination and her mouth would twist into a frown. She’d set her body, clenching her fists. She was like a summer storm, a hurricane, unpredictable and vengeful.

When she touched you, you felt the summer warmth of her body enter yours. A heat that spread throughout you, making you feel at ease. She was warm, not just in her body but in her personality, as she cared so deeply for everyone and was always ready to lend a hand to anyone who needed help. She was charismatic and agreeable, it was no wonder why people were attracted to her.

Sometimes Kaede could be like the spring, fresh and new, a beautiful sight for those who had braved the cold for so long. Her hands were slender, her fingers exacting and ready to get things done, like the spring season rolling in after the snow and kicking into gear. She was bouncy and giggly, reminding those of the flowers that had just begun to sprout and the children who played around in them.

She was warm and bright, just like the summer.

Though if Kaede was the summer, Saihara found himself relating to the winter. Cold, sealed off, and unsure, bringing about misery and hardship. He was shy and worrisome, his eyes a steely grey akin to a cloud heavy with snow. His hair was dark, like the dreary days that stretched throughout the winter season. His heart was closed off, scared of everything that could happen, encased in a freezing, glassy shell.

He was tight, upright, stiff like ice. He wasn’t blessed with Kaede’s natural fluidity. As she danced through rooms, he trudged behind, not unlike a shadow following the sun.

When Kaede held his hand in her own, he felt the ice begin to melt from his cold body. Her summer warmth, bit by bit, spread throughout him, all the way to his sealed off heart.

He thought that maybe the winter had begun to fade as the colour returned to his cheeks, staring into her bright, summery eyes.

And as time went on, he began to become warmer and warmer. Winter had reversed, and become fall. His eyes seemed a tad shinier, his posture straighter. The summer laughed and it threatened to melt the carefully constructed shield built around his heart. She pirouetted through life on a brand of bright white sunshine, bringing people together, making people feel warm, as the fall followed behind at a slightly quicker pace.

When it began to seem bad for the seasons, as they approached an uncertain front, summer braved the new horizons with steadfast determination glowing in her gaze.

Kaede was always so courageous and earnest, rocketing towards their next goal, climbing faster and faster than Saihara ever could. Maybe that’s what he liked about her- opposites attract, after all.

But no one expected the winter to start to fall in love with the summer.

She needed him, and he, slowly but surely, became rather attached to her. Her essence, her sunshine, it overpowered him and his weak, flurry-filled heart. 

He didn’t notice the storm that had begun to brew behind her petal eyes and sunshine locks.

He didn’t see it, or perhaps, didn’t want to. His hat obscured her darkness like a blizzard in the night.

And yet, Kaede still flitted through life, though she had begun to stumble and fall, and Saihara followed closely behind, ready to catch her should she collapse.

All was golden with the seasons when the summer touched the winter. Her eyes were gentle and she glowed like a dying sunset, so pretty and perfect. She smiled at him, and he glanced at her from under the brim of his hat. Her warmth gave him life, freed him of the shackles of icy winter. He felt the grip the cold had on his heart loosen, the shield melting away with her every word.

Then the storm blew in. Darkness clouded the summer sky, a torrential downpour raging through her beautiful mind, poking and prodding. The rain came through her eyes in the form of tears, streaming down her sunshine face, the winds that battered her mind made her clench her fists in pain and anger. The storm destroyed her, festering in her, taking hold of all of her functions.

The sun began to wane. And as the summer dimmed, the winter held her. Her eyes were frantic when his became focused.

The storm inside of Kaede raged on, and her dance faltered to a walk. And Saihara slowly pulled up ahead of her.

She fought. She fought through the storm that stole through her body, thunder cracking and lightning tearing through her heart. She slammed her hands on her podium with the fury of the thunderstorm fueling her, the rain pouring from her eyes.

The summer sobbed and pleaded. And the winter stood by.

The summer said, “will you grant my one wish, my winter?”

And so, the winter… straightened. The snowfall that clouded his gaze slowed, and he stared into the eyes of the summer. Her beautiful eyes. So desperate, so remorseful, glinting with the rain of the long raging storm, her clenched fists white with the blinding light of the lightning.

He said, “anything for you, my summer.”

The summer storm began to fade. Her sunshine was gone, devoid of all colour and brightness. The winter blew in, his heart beating in his chest, free from the chains that had kept him trapped for so long. And he looked into the eyes of Kaede, her face, her lips which were pulled into a smile. How could she keep smiling?

Saihara touched her hand, feeling the warmth pulsating beneath her pale summer skin. He was battling his own storm, deep inside, snow flying inside of him, ice freezing his joints as he tried to move. He was so scared, so terrified, so ready to concede and give in to the roaring storm.

But Kaede stared at him with her flower eyes, intense and intuitive.

He handed her the lightning rod.

The summer braved her storm and held it up, above her head, as the winter steadied her. Snow leaked through his eyes, the tears cold against his cheeks. She was shaking, her arms trembling as she held the metal rod. The winter swallowed. She must have been so, so scared, so frightened of what was to come. But she held her ground.

The lightning struck the rod.

And the storm relented.

The winter collapsed under the weight of his blizzard, the ice spreading to his finger tips. The storm cleared and the summer sighed as if relieved.

“My summer, how can you smile? Why are you so _happy_ with this outcome?” the winter sobbed.

“The summer must turn to winter eventually,” the summer replied wistfully.

The sunshine had faded, and the day had turned to night. The darkness that had bloomed in the heart of the summer forced its way out of her heart and threatened to spread throughout every part of her being.

Saihara watched with trembling lips as Kaede gave up. She gave into the night time, her own internal sun burning out from all of the rain it had to endure. The winter felt so numb and so cold, devoid of warmth.

Kaede was hung like the stars in the sky and her radiant light ebbed away, trapped in the moon and made into silverish white shafts. The summer had let go, expelling her warmth and love, sending it to the winter as her last wish.

Once the warmth left her body, the winter cried. The storm had stilled, and the tears were his own. Not ice or snow, no rain involved. Tears ran down his cheeks of ice as the summer ceased to live in front of him, the flowers dying, the bounciness and exhilaration that he loved so much was gone.

The summer was gone.

Gone, gone, gone.

And the winter had frozen.

Snow had infiltrated the crevices of his mind. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. Icicles hung from his chest, pain searing through his body, a torrent of emotions raging through him like a flurry in the night. His heart ached. He had spent so long carefully building up walls, protection around his heart. Then the summer had stolen the shield, making it melt away.

She had throttled his heart.

And it burned.

Thoughts flew around in his mind, rattling his skull, confusion and grief crashing down on his shoulders. He sobbed and wailed, he was so tired, so done with everything he was forced to face. He was exhausted, and yet, Kaede’s last words buzzed through his brain.

_“The summer must change to the winter eventually.”_

Saihara lifted his head slightly, his tears frozen to his face like ice. _To winter_ , he thought.

Then he stood.

It was time for the summer’s warmth to fade into the winter.


End file.
